For The Dancing And The Dreaming
thumb|right|335 px 10155890 610530659041987 2121362823817977897 n.jpg 'En las danzas en los sueños '('For The Dancing And The Dreaming '''en ingles) es una canción compuesta por John Powell y Jónsi, interpretada por Estoico (Gerard Butler), Bocón (Craig Ferguson) y Valka (Mary Jane Wells). Letra en inglés Estoico: ''I will swim and sail on savage seas With ne'er a fear of drowning And gladly ride the waves of live If you will marry me No scorching sun, nor freezing cold Will st-'' Bocón: ''WILL STOP ME ON MY JOUR- ney. Sorry Estoico: If you promise me your heart And love... Valka: ...And love me for eternity My dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me But I've no need of mighty deeds When I feel your arms around me Estoico: But I would bring you rings of gold, I'd even sing you poetry! (Valka: Oh, would ya?) And I would keep you from all harm If you would stay beside me! Valka: I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry I only want your hand to hold... Estoico: I only want you near me! Ambos: To love and kiss, to sweetly hold! For the dancing and the dreaming! Through all life's sorrows and delights, I'll keep your love inside me! Todos: I will swim and sail on savage seas With ne'er a fear of drowning! And gladly ride the waves of life If you will marry me! Bocón: Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, I'm still goiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnng! (Hipo: Gobber) I'm done Letra en español (España) Estoico: Nadando cruzaré el mar No tengo miedo a ahogarme Si tú mi esposa quieres ser Ya nada temeré Ni ardiente sol, ni tempestad Jamás po-'' Bocón: ''JAMÁS PODRÁS DEJAR- me. Perdón . Estoico: Prométeme tu corazón Y amar.. Valka: ...Y amarme por la eternidad Mi gran amor mi salvación, Me admira ver tu fuerza No necesito más acción Si tus brazos me rodean Estoico: Anillos de oro te daré, Te escribiré poemas. De todo mal te salvaré si junto a mi te quedas. Valka: Anillos de oro no me des, Ni escribas más poemas Tener tu mano es lo mejor Estoico: Tenerte siempre cerca Amar, besar y abrazar, Bailando y soñando Tu amor jamás me dejará En lo bueno o en lo malo Todos: Nadando cruzaré el mar No tengo miedo a ahogarme Si tú mi esposa quieres ser, Ya nada temeré Bocón: ¡Temereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Letra en español latino Estoico: Por bravo mar navegaré Ahogarme yo no temo Y sortearé la tempestad Si eres para mí Ni ardiente sol, ni frío atroz Me ha-'' ''Bocón: ME HARÁN DEJAR MI VIA-je Estoico: Si me prometes corazón Amar... Valka: Amarme por la eternidad Mi buen amor tan dulce y leal Me asombran tus palabras No quiero una empresa audáz Es bastante si me abrazas Estoico: Sortijas de oro te traeré Poemas te voy a cantar Te cuidaré de todo mal Si siempre me acompañas Valka: ¿Sortijas de oro para qué? Poemas no me importan ya Tu mano sólo sostener Estoico: Mejor que eso no hay más Todos: Con tus abrazos y tu amor En las danzas y en los sueños Sin penas y alegría igual Conmigo yo te llevo Por bravo mar navegaré '' ''Ahogarme yo no temo Y soltaré la tempestad '' ''Si eres para mí.. Bocon: Miiiiiiiiiiiiii, sigo cantandoooooo-Terminé Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Música